Taking Flight
by RyoShin
Summary: The mystery behind the connection of the Owl (Kaepora Gaebora) and Rauru in OoT is revealed....


Untitled Document Yay. My first Zelda flick. Keep your eyes on the screen at all times, legs and arm inside the chair, and please wait till the end to remove yourself from the position your sitting in right now. 

Comfy? Good.

The usual:  
**This is a Neo Networks Production**  
**E-Site:** [Fanime Neo][1]  
**E-mail:** [cosmoswd@trxinc.com][2]

----------------------------------------------------

**----====(] Taking Flight [)====----**

Rauru paced around the Golden Temple. _Why am I here? The evil force that is building could strike at any time! I must search for the other sages!_

"Nayru! NAYRU! Where are you?! I have a request!" he yelled into thin air. A blinding flash filled the space right in front of him, then a beam of light extrapolated a cladly clothed fairy. _I don't see why they must make themselves like that. It's horrid! _She made that laugh, which sounded more like a cackle, that she knew annoyed Rauru.

"Oh, great Sage of Light, how may I help you today?" she asked jokingly, and winked at him.

"I can not wait any longer, goddess! I must search for the sages myself. The evil force may attack at any time, and we cannot wait for the Hero of Time," he said, looking her straight into the eye. She went into a hover-sitting position, and looked around at the flowing waterfalls of energy, which is mixed with all different emotions. She looked back at Rauru.

"I will allow you to search for the other sages. But, as you know, power from the Golden Realm can create havok in Hyrule. You will not be able to go in that form. You must go as an animal." He frowned at that, disheartened.

"What shall I go as?" he asked, figuring she would choose for him.

"You may pick, Rauru, Light Sage. For you are making the journey, and you must pick the animal that you think will work to the best extent." He was surprised by her response, and started pacing, wondering what animal he should choose. 

_I need an animal that will let me access almost every area of Hyrule, _he thought,_ but unnoticed. _He stared up at the ceiling, though there really wasn't any, just a black space. Realization struck him, and he did a quick one-eighty. "I've got it!" he exclaimed.

"What is the animal of your choice?" Nayru asked. She had changed her floating position once again, laying on her back, letting her head hang down, her brown-golden hair hanging behind her.

"An owl."

"An owl?"

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"It is seen as wise, as I believe myself to be, can see at night, and can also fly, allowing me access to many places that I might not otherwise be able to access."

"And wise you are, Light Sage." she said, as she went into a standing position. She raised her arms straight above her head, closed her eyes, and tilted her head back. A green mist enclosed her, pulsating every second. Rauru glowed quickly, brilliantly, but felt nothing at all. Both stopped their enchanment, and Nayru smiled at Rauru. "It is done. You will be turned into an owl the second you step outside this realm," she said at last, and vanished.

Rauru smiled to himself. _I can find the sages, and fill time. This should be fun._ He recited an ancient spell, which opened a small window for him to step through into Hyrule. He closed his eyes, never having done this before, and stepped through the circl of light in front of him. His right foot went first, and, as it went from the Golden Realm into the land of Hyrule, it turned into a gray and silver liquid, expanding to make a talon. From there, the same liquid covered his entire body. His arms flattened and expanded, feathers growing at the end. His chest puffed out, and turned white. His head enlarged, as did his eyes, and he felt his neck expand, to allow him to turn his head around. As the last of his owl-like body stepped out, the last of his garments were sucked in and replaced with feathers, and his bones hollowed out, allowing for flight.

He opened his eyes, and surveyed the land around him. It was mostly a tundra, with a patch of trees off to his left, and a house, no, a stable, to his right. In front of him, he noticed protected castle walls, and, further on, stairs. He then looked at his transformed body. He looked at his right wing, and stretched it out. He looked at his left wing, and stretched it out. Flapped both wings, gaining some air, then coming back to rest. He heard a caw, and turned his head around to see a Gaul land right behind him. Only.... It was small. Too small to be a true bird. A baby? Just then, a man ran by, at a steady pace. The darkness and the man's concentration kept him from seeing Rauru, but Rauru saw him. And he was about the man's size.

When the man passed, Rauru called out. "Nayru. We have a problem."

_What?_ she repsonded in his head.

"I seem to be a bit large for a normal owl. Much larger. I will never be able to pass for a normal one. What will you do about this?"

_Why do anything about it? _she giggled. _You're size allows you to go a few less places, but not many. And you can carry bigger things, should the need arise. You are also an unknown, so your physique would be different. Plus, there are all sorts of wierd monsters around Hyrule. As long as you seem harmless to the Hylians, I'm sure you will survive._

"Surivie?! I am a sage! I am im-"

_You are not. Not in this form, at least. You have enhanced endurance, among other things, but you are not immortal as an owl._

"Why? If I am to succesfully carry out this plan, every contingency-" 

_My god-like butt, "every contingency." If they do sense you as danger, and they fire their primitive arrows at you, they need to know that you are not a true threat to them, because you can be harmed. Mearly fly away, or come back to the Sacred Realm, and you will be healed. If they see you as immortal, one of the more stupid ones might hound you._ Rauru was getting very annoyed at getting cut-off. 

"I understand, Great Goddess," he said, and he felt a slight tingle, as if a part of him had left, and he knew Nayru was gone. "Pompous godddess."

He turned around, getting used to his legs and talons, when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to look at the gray stone sitting among the trees, an intricate eye pattern on it. He walked closer, more like fluttered, and stared at it.

**You are no owl,** it said, directly to his mind, but not as Nayru had.

"Nayru, we have another problem." The same tingle crept over his owl body.

_What n- oh, _she said seeing the stone through Rauru's eyes. _Soulstone. Did you see everything?_ The question was directed at the Soulstone, transmitted through Rauru's owl brain, giving him a slight headache.

**Great Nayru? Great Nayru! Yes, yes, I saw it all,**it said, in an almost passive voice. **But, I give you my word not to tell anyone!**

_Soulstone? _Rauru asked Nayru in his own mind. _I don't trust these things. I don't see a reason for them in the first place._

_You will,_ Nayru repsonded. _Soulstone, I do trust your word, but, as insurance, I must relocate you. Someplace where no non-equiped or normal-Hylian will get into._ Through Raru's eyes, she survayed the land. _Ah-ha! I will make a cave for you. You will go undergound, as many of your fellow soulstones have already. Never speak of this owl, Gaebora Kaepora. _Under a large rock nearby, she pushed apart dirt and earth, making a cave. She added the regular accesories, small puddles, stones, grass. And, now, one Soulstone, with a secret.

"Gaebora Kapora? That was all?"

_What do you want? It was on the go,_ she said, and Rauru felt the tingle again.

He tested his wings again, and, after a few hairy starts, finally got himself into the air with adequete balance. The sun was just rising, and he saw the running man down below, still concentrated on running, being fastess of them all. As well as an enlarged body, he could also read minds.

_Phew. I think I'll take a vacation after tonight._ He thought. He stopped, and looked at the rising sun, then ran off to a valley in the south. As Rauru flew over the field, he saw entrances to many places. A carved entrance to a log tunnel held some barren trees, and, as he was nearby, and wasn't used to flying yet, he set down on one of them. As he was resting, and surveying the land, a small, elfin boy ran out of the log tunnel, right in front of him. Rauru cocked his owl head, eyeing the boy. As he stared, his magically enhanced owl vision noticed a... No, not a mistake. A difference, in his aura. 

_This could be it! He could be a sage! _The boy looked around some, and Rauru stared more intensly. _No. He is not a sage. But, I feel his escense already intersects one sage. And, that it is about to intersect anohter._ Rauru could still use some of his time-seeking abilities in this form. _He might lead me to the other sages! I should help him on his travels._

The boy caught up to him, and he announced his presence. "Hello, there!" The boy looked up at Rauru."Do you know how to use your map? To view your map of Hyrule....." Rauru went on with his explanation of some helpful functions to the elfin boy.

****

_The boy is promising. Two more possible sages, but none awaken._ Rauru was both disheartened and lively. The elfin boy, Link, as he learned, had come across 5 possible Sages, but none had been truly revealed to him. He had aquired three Sacred Stones. He could now open the door to the Sacred Realm. Rauru was not sure if he should hinder the boy's prgress to obtain the Triforce or not, but he had to make the descission soon. Link had the Sacred Stone of Water now, and was making his way to the Temple of Time. _If he could get the Triforce, there would be no need for the Sages..._ Link entered the Temple of Time, and Rauru landed in a tree outside. He cocked his head, then thought of his Hylian-like body. A portal opened, and moved forward, enveloping his owl body. He stepped back into the Sacred Temple as Rauru, flexxing his arms and getting used to his body again, hvaing been an owl for so long. 

As he watched, a blue light fell to the center, on the pedestal with the Triforce on it. Link and his fairy friend appeared on the pedestal. Link was already in a deep sleep, his body not yet ready to handle the Master Sword, nor the Sacred Realm. The fairy flew over to Rauru.

"Hey! HEY! What'd you to Link?" She asked in a very annoying, and stern, voice.

"Little fairy, it would do you well to know your place. I am Rauru, Sage of Light. Your friend here has come upon the Master Sword, but is not yet ready for it. He will be put into a sleep until then. When he awakes, he will be ready." A violent quake swept through the temple. "What the...?" Rauru closed his eyes and concentrated, looking for the source of the quake. His eyes opened, and he cried out in terror. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

"What? What?!" The fairy asked, worried.

"A great evil has gone through the gate your friend opened! He has the Triforce!!" Rauru commanded light guards to recapture the Triforce. Though they were skilled fighters, the evil's magic overpowered them. As a last ditch hope, Rauru used his own mystical powers to force the evil back through the gate, and closed it after him. The other pieces of the Triforce had disbanded, for the evil was not in harmony, and could not own all of the Triforce at that time. Rauru sighed.

"What?" The fairy asked, getting on Rauru's nerves. He gave her a wary look.

"The Triforce has been split into three equal parts. Now, your friend may be the last hope for your realm. But, it will be seven years before he is ready for the Master Sword. He will need to sleep that time," Rauru replied. As an after thought, he added, "As for you, you will join him."

"But..." The fairy tried to protest, but Rauru cast his spell, putting her in the same sleep as Link. Rauru looked around, then went to meditate.

This would be a long decade.

The End

****

I could go on, but then I'd have to rename it, and it wouldn't be so much about Rauru. ^_^ In fact, it seems I did go off the original story. Ah well. I like. :P -

   [1]: http://fanimeneo.cjb.net
   [2]: mailto:cosmoswd@trxinc.com



End file.
